tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachi Kasamatsu
Hachi Kasamatsu, also known as Arachnid, is an Aogiri ghoul living in the 11th ward, whilst working as a butcher in his meat market Tsuyoiniku '''in the 14th ward. Appearance An exceedingly tall man of staunch build. His facial structure is of fair skin, green eyes, very short brown hair styled in a buzz cut, and a grimy looking five o clock shadow. He always dresses in long sleeved clothing during the day to hide his scars and tattoos, relevant to his history and "Extra-curricular" activities. He's grown more confident on his missions with Aogiri, dawning an outfit unique to himself while on the job. He wears a sleeveless, padded turtle neck and black jeans he had custom made for many of his antics to be done comfortably. Because of his sleeveless appearance, one of his tattoos is shown to be on his left arm. Extending from his wrist to the end of his upper arm, there lays a tattoo of a spider web ending with a purple pattern, the origins of it being unknown. His daytime appearance changed as of the end of the Spotlight Arc as well, with his beard growing longer with a shaggy appearance despite maintaining a full, even look, and his hair having a bit more length on top. Personality Hachi is introverted, very unfriendly towards most people, especially humans, he hates them very much, only holding up his status as a meat selling butcher to dissuade suspicion of his ghoul identity, and is to a certain degree sadistic towards them. He has many anger issues, and is only completely comfortable with ghouls and even then has trust issues towards many, but is very good at hiding it. He has a loneliness complex, having panic attacks and anxiety when rethinking his childhood which consisted of just that. He has an unusual obsession with spiders. History His past before he was of the age of 17 is still unknown besides his abusive mother "leaving" the picture, but what came after that was what came back to haunt Hachi. When he was just a teen, he met a girl named Haruko, whom opposite to himself led a normal life as a ghoul with her family. As the relationship progressed, Hachi learned from her how to live in the open, and found it easier to interact with other humans and meet people. Hachi took up a job as a construction worker and had plans to go to school, until a series of still unspoken events occurred in which Hachi disappeared, Haruko having been pregnant by the time he ran, and him not returning to civilian life until years later. As revealed in Hachi's Web, Rei Hirata meets Hachi 19 years after the incident, and the two discover that she is his daughter. (More details and story to be revealed) Powers and Abilities '''High strength: Hachi is a very strong man, pushing the "5-7 times stronger than a human" ghoul ability to its limits. He relies on strength in all aspects of life, and insists despite the mishaps he may encounter. Skilled with knives: Hachi is a butcher, and knives are also apart of his other activities as well. He learned his way around them, to never get hurt by knives and excessively hurt with them. Weaknesses: '''He is not fast nor possesses a lot of stamina, a problem he's had his whole life, never relying on it and never cared to try to get faster or increase endurance. His anger issues can also cause him to lose focus, Kagune '''Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Four red, giant spider legs, each extending 5.5 feet long, patterned with a shell looking cover on each. Strengths: Hachi's strength moves into his Kagune, it can hit very hard, even splitting holes and tearing down into walls if needed, also very durable, handling many hits. Weaknesses: Cannot hit very fast, any ghoul with a significant amount of speed can dodge its attacks. Mechanics: Its durability can allow Hachi to scare and manipulate with it. He can have two of the legs carry him off the ground while the other 2 go over his head, giving the appearance of an actual spider. In combat Hachi has more control over his Kagune then before, not having to move much to swing with the enormous spider legs. Threads Relationships Quotes - Rei: "I'm Rei Hirata, you might have heard of me. Scourge of the 10th Ward." Hachi: "Hachi Kasamatsu. Scourge of my Butcher Shop." Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Rinkakus